During the handling and/or working near radioactive waste, such as high level radioactive waste which includes spent nuclear fuel, it is important that the radioactive payload be shielded from the external environment to the maximum extent possible to protect both the environment and nearby workers. Radioactive payloads include filters, spent nuclear fuel rods, vitrified waste, and other forms of both high level and low level radioactive materials. Providing adequate shielding for the radioactive payload becomes especially challenging when the radioactive payload either needs to be transferred from one shielding container to another shielding container and/or when work needs to be performed near said radioactive payload. In instances of transfer, the potential danger of radiation shine is prevalent not only when the radioactive payload is being physically moved from one shielding container to another shielding container, but also when the removable lids of the various containment structures have to be removed to access the cavity in which the radioactive payload is situated. In instances of work, the danger of substantial radiation shine is also prevalent due to the creation of openings and other access passageways that are necessarily created so that various tools can be inserted into the cavity from the external atmosphere for performing the desired work.
Efforts have been made to introduce mating devices that minimize radiation shine during spent nuclear fuel transfer procedures between transfer casks and storage casks. Such systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,697, issued Feb. 8, 2005, to the assignee of the present application. However, such systems and methods are not ideal for performing the aspect of the transfer and/or work procedure wherein the radioactive payload needs to be lifted out of a shielding container and/or work needs to be performed within the cavity in which the radioactive payload is located. Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for transferring and/or working near a radioactive payload.